


Ride The Wild Wind

by ElenirLachlagos



Series: Lückenfüller [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Post-Season/Series 07 Finale, Racing, space ranger partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenirLachlagos/pseuds/ElenirLachlagos
Summary: It got quiet at night in the Garrison hospital. His family had left Lance, insisting that he needed to rest.Apparently Keith didn’t think so.





	Ride The Wild Wind

**Author's Note:**

> As the title implies, this has been inspired by the Queen song Ride The Wild Wind, which was written by Roger Taylor who infamously is fond of fast cars.  
> You can check it out here: [Ride The Wild Wind](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JlRyk4CXXCI)  
> It just has this... energy. I recommend you give it a listen.
> 
> Many thanks again to my beta-readers [MatveySunflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatveySunflower) and [Josephine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingtiltheworldends)

“Lance… Lance…”   
Waking with a start, Lance sat up, casting a panicked look around the hospital room.   
“Shh. Lance. Get up.” A dark silhouette stood next to his bed. The voice was familiar.   
“Keith? Is that you? What’s going on?”   
“Be quiet. Get up, put on some clothes and follow me.” The figure moved towards the closet built into the wall.   
“Keith, what the quiznack? It’s the middle of the night! I was sleeping” Lance whispered as loudly as he dared. “Where are we going?” Keith just shrugged and threw Lance’s olive green jacket onto the bed.

When they left the building Lance felt the cool air on his face. He stopped to take a deep breath. It felt nice getting out of the hospital with its clean disinfectant smell. The moon was full and shone bright upon the Garrison buildings. Lance regarded it fondly. Of all the planets with moons that they have been to, he still thought that Earth’s moon was the most beautiful.   
“Lance!” He nearly jumped a foot in the air when he heard Keith’s voice so close to him.   
Right. They were going somewhere.   
Keith motioned with his head towards one of the hangars that was still half intact. They rushed through the shadows and entered through a broken down doorway.

A large hall opened before Lance. Vehicles of all kinds and sizes were neatly parked next to each other. Keith was already moving towards a corner where a few hoverbikes stood. Lance quickly followed.  
Keith bent over a hoverbike, fiddling with something and suddenly it hummed to life.   
“Wait - are you stealing them?” Lance stared at him.   
“I intend to bring them back. That means we’re not stealing, we’re borrowing.”   
“So you asked?” Keith shot him a deadpan look and Lance groaned.   
“You take this one.” Keith moved to another bike and shortly after its engine also started.

They pushed the bikes through the moonlit yard making use of the deep shadows the buildings cast so that the light and noise wouldn’t attract any unwanted attention.  
Most of the Garrison campus was destroyed in the Galra attack and the rebuilding effort concentrated on buildings like the hospital. The walls surrounding the area were still mostly wrecked.   
They made their way through a large gap and then the open desert stretched before them, patterned with silvery light and dark shadows.

Lance didn’t have much time admiring the view. Keith got on his hoverbike and smirked at him. “Come on, sharpshooter, show me what you’ve got.” The machine lit up and with a roar it shot out onto the plain towards the looming mountains.   
“Oh, it’s on!” Lance fired his own hoverbike up and followed close behind, not intending to let Keith get the better of him.  
They raced over the ground. Lance pushed the bike to its limits feeling the desperate vibrations underneath him. He was swerving around the bigger rocks on the plain, still closely tailing Keith and even gaining on him. The wind was whipping through his hair and making it difficult to breathe. Nevertheless Lance felt a broad grin spreading across his lips. This was different than flying in Red, this was raw.  
They were going around a corner and Lance cut it tight. His left propeller scratched the rock and it rained pebbles but it did put him in front of Keith. “Woohoo! Eat dust, Mullet!” he shouted against the wind.  
He was speeding up a path between two cliffs when suddenly his engine stuttered. Just at that moment the other hoverbike was dropping down from a ledge, putting it in front of him again. He had to hit the breaks hard not to run into it. He thought he heard Keith laughing and swore. He leant closer over the handles and fired his thrusters again.  
Lance recognized the way they were going now. They were speeding right towards that cliff. The one Keith had dropped down when they freed Shiro. What felt a lifetime ago.  
A slight feeling of worry was taking hold in Lance and he gritted his teeth. But Keith did not slow down and he didn’t have much time to think about it until the brink was already right before them and Keith’s hoverbike dropped out of sight. Lance following right behind.  
The drop made Lances stomach leap to his brain. He involuntarily let out a shout. The ground was closing in and just before he hit it, he pulled the hoverbike up. The feeling was exhilarating and he laughed out loud.

Up ahead Keith had stopped his hoverbike at the edge of a plateau and was getting off and turning around, watching Lance approach.   
Lance stopped his vehicle, too, jumped down and trudged towards Keith, finger pointing to his chest.  
“You. Are. Mad. Absolutely mad!”   
For one moment they stared at each other - and then Keith laughed an uninhibited laugh Lance hadn’t seen him do in a long time. Lance couldn’t help it, he laughed, too.

When their laughter ebbed away, Keith looked at him with a sparkle in his eyes and quietly said “Lance, we’re alive. We made it.”

Then suddenly a thought came to Lance, unbidden.   
If something had happened to Pidge, Hunk or him, as their leader Keith would have been the one to go and inform their family. Shiro probably would have offered to take over but Keith would have declined. Because no matter how painful or difficult, Keith saw things through. This boy, hardly older than himself - actually Lance still thought of them as the same age - would have had to stand in front of a devastated family to deliver terrible news.   
He suspected Keith was a lot more aware of this than the three younger paladins had been. But he led them into battle without hesitation and making them continue beyond what they felt was possible.   
Lance felt a rush of thankfulness and pride surge through him.

He looked at Keith’s dark silhouette against the sunrise.  
And then standing there in the middle of the desert, he decided that he’d follow this guy.   
He’d be there by his side and see it through with him. Shoulder to shoulder.

Follow him all the way. Until the very end.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please leave kudos (it's just one click).  
> Or you can leave a comment telling me what you liked; or what you didn't like so much. I'm still a beginner at this, so every feedback is appreciated.


End file.
